


Jitters

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Female Alphas, First Time, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, In Rut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: It's Dan's first time with a female alpha, and Holly's not going to put up with his awkwardness.





	Jitters

She pulled out of the kiss – landed impulsively, because they were both in a mini-rut, because Arin and Suzy were still exhausted from giving birth and Ross was exhausted after being fucked hard by the two of them and being up half the night with the girls – and looked up at him with those beautiful, crystal-green cat eyes. “You’re making this really weird.”

Dan blinked at her very slowly. He smelled like milk and baby spit; he hadn’t changed clothes for two days or showered in one, and was exhausted and horny, which was the weirdest combination of sensations ever. That he was being kissed by the only other person who found him attractive in this state was the only thing that really mattered. “How?”

She sighed. “Please don’t act like it’s weird because I have…more parts than you’re used to.”

It took things awhile to register for him; they had, after all, had sex while in numerous foursome and threesome configurations. In the moment he’d never had time to think. But it had never felt quite as intimate as it did now, and maybe she thought… “Huh? Oh! Oh!” He grabbed her hands in his, his voice going earnest. “Holly, I promise I’ll try to not be a dumbass about this.”

She pecked him on the cheek. “I’m going to hold you to that,” she said solemnly, and squeezed his cock.

Dan moaned. They fell into the mating dance without thinking, discarding inhibitions on the way to the guest bed, shedding clothing as they went. Sex with her was different; with Ross it was teasing and ridiculous. With Arin, it was like coming home to an old friend. With Suzy he sweated bullets, intimidated by her beauty and class, even though he’d seen her pee herself and held back her hair as she puked before. But with Holly it was like falling into a beautiful, warm bath. He felt comfortable, safe, and secure, trying to keep her anxieties from flaring up to overwhelm her.

He fell to her like a thirsty man to an oasis. He sucked on her pale pink nipples and her ivory breasts, full and soft even in his oversized hands and overheated mouth. She wound her fingers in his hair, arched into him, and he could feel her cock, feel her pussy pressing up against his hip, feel her hot and warm and sweet.

“So pretty,” he mumbled, and wormed a hand under the belt line of her shorts.

“Wait! I want to be naked when we do this!” She almost kicked him in the nose as they writhed together to be naked, then sprawled beneath him, unstrung, as he kissed the head of her cock.

Sucking on her was different from sucking on Arin. She tasted different, tasted bittersweet as she rolled over his tastebuds. Sucking cock was still a fresh activity for him – he tended to get caught up in his own mind, counting bobs, timing his sucks, way too self conscious for his own good. But she was so beautifully receptive, his Holly was – she moaned and blushed, hiding her face, half-embarrassed by her own obvious pleasure. “So hot,” he said, panting, his lips swollen as he took a break, his hair sticking to her thighs and belly. He brought his hands into play, squeezed her breasts, licked along the long seam of her pussy and pressed it gently, and was rewarded with more slickness.

“Do you want me to fill you up?” he asked.

She nodded eagerly, and he gave her his fingers. Dan concentrated on coordinating his motions until Holly bucked into his mouth, muffling her shouts. Bitterness rained down the back of his throat but he sucked eagerly, wanting more. When she pushed his head away he was throbbing, panting, hard without having been touched.

They locked eyes, all animal movement. He threw himself over her, clumsily thrusting home. Holly grabbed him by the hips, directed his thrusts and keeping them going. 

Miraculously, he managed to last for longer than a minute. By the time he finally, blessedly, allowed himself to come he was bellowing. 

“Oh fuck Hol, oh!” he blurted, and her hands slammed over his mouth to keep him quiet as her inner muscles were squeezing him to the tunes of her own musical cries, surrounding and squeezing at his almost-popped knot and he was coming hard, like a fire hose, like his spine was going to break and splinter him into a thousand little shards.

Minutes later, he rested half on/half off of her soft, pale body. She poked his arm. “Dan, I have to pee.”

“Can I watch?” he asked.

She groaned and swatted him with a pillow, until he rolled over and let her up.


End file.
